Harry Potter the miner
by Dragoomega06
Summary: Dudley beats six year old Harry regularly and he is use to it. But one beating ended a little different. A cloud of black smoke appears and Harry Potters life will change forever. Dumbledore, Ron bashing. (short but I don't know what too write.(Someone said my grammar isn't great, for those who care I don't care jack shit about grammar it's confusing as hell to me.))
1. Prologue

**Yeah, so I have started playing minecraft and read Harry Potter fics and imagine what might happen if he were live there before going to Hogwarts. I'm not an Harry potter fan but I have seen all movies and will try too read the books for inspiration to the story and you all who might be offended by for only following the movies. I have no read story line so It is a big chance I will not get very far, but it will be fun to write some of it.  
If you have tips on handling a Harry Potter fic or other stuff be kind to tell me so I don't totally ruin the Potterverse(Potter universe).  
If you want to know I have a minecraft map were I build some of the things that will be mentored and I use a Yogscast complete modpack.**

**I own nothing but the OC's in this story and those chapters I publish here.**

**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling  
Minecraft by Notch(Markus Persson)**

* * *

Everybody have heard the story of what happened one Halloween night 1981. A evil wizard named Voldemort had strikes fear in the wizard community for years and would continue if he hadn't heard a prophecy. A child born in the end of the seventh month would kill him in the future, so a hunt was started. Two children fit the description, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Deciding on going after the Potters, after getting information on were they are from one of his followers. He killed James and Lily Potter quickly with the killing curse and soon aimed his wand at the infant. But when he cast the curse something happened, no one knows what it was that caused it, but little Harry survived and was left with an lightning bolt scare on his forehead and now an orphan. His godfather going after the leek in rage and a half giant bringing Harry to his new home for next few years. An old mans plan was working well and everything seems going as it should and in ten years he will start peppering his weapon, but ooh so many thing could go wrong on the way without him knowing. Let's see what the fates have desired too do in this reality.

* * *

**A short prologue but I like it somewhat. Not completely satisfied but OK.**


	2. ch1: Black smoke suprise

**Yeah, so here is the first chapter. The person from Monecraftia won't be described further then "the/that person" of "the/that stranger". Haven't decided if I could do an OC or use Steve. But this is only a short chapter that hopefully turn some geer in my head. But next chapter I have to disused how I will do "the person". Other then that I want to thank those that have given me some suggestions on what to do, so far I like what I have gotten. Further more I just want to tell I failed with the description on the environment, just so you know. Other then this there is no more to tell for now.**

**Harry Potter: J. K. Rowling**

**Minecraft: Notch(Markus persson)**

* * *

Somewhere among the different dimensions and reality there is a planet and land called Minecraftia. This world is special because for some reason this reality's environment is made of cubes. Some smaller some bigger, but still cubes. In this world liver peaceful animals like cows, sheep, pigs and more. But when the sun sets terrible things have always appeared, spider, skeletons,zombies, enderman and the worst of all, the fear of all, creeper. Among all this lived humans and they are one of the things that isn't made of cubes in this world.

But now we are too look on a very special place in Minecraftia. It's on top of a hill in a barley field near a river and bamboo forest and a birch forest. Someone will soon have to make a life changing decision. But for the time being he just ran around underground on level - gathering supplies for a very special expedition.

"Ink vile, paper. There. Linking panel. Now, leather, leather were are you." A person walked around the room looking through the chests.

The room he was in has the widest wall covers from top too toe, right to left in book cases. Not even one fifth of the wall is covered with books but you never know in the future. A corner away from the entrées is the storage chests fuelled with mostly ink veils, glass bottles, paper, leather, book stands and a little out of place crap. The wall closest too the entrées has different tables by it a desk with a ton of blank paper and paper with some scribble on them, a stone table fuelled with ink and paper beside it and lastly a block of wood with a checked pattern on it.

"AHA! There you are." said the person as he held a pies of leather in victory and walked to the checked pattern woodblock.

"So, leather there and linking panel. Should I make some more panels? … Nah, I haven't done a random one in a while." The person worked by the table for a few minutes.

"Book done. Now to find a book stand." The person searched through the chests once again. "there is one." Taking one and placing it on the floor in a corner with the book.

"Before I leave, unlinked link book." The person took out a black book and ran out of the room and up the store stairs to a ten by ten room with bamboo walls and birch sealing and floor. The only thing in the room was a bed and book shelf near on of the farthest corner from him and the door, four furnaces along the floor beside the door and three double chests across the room from the underground entrance, three torches light up the place. Outside the sky was dark and it rained, the barley field flourished, and the horrors outside made itself known in different sounds.

Facing the door the person did something too the book, because it was suddenly green instead of black.

"So, safe way home. Now for equipment." Walking to the chests and emptying his pockets and backpack he collected a iron sword, iron pickax, three stacks of stone and full steel Greer on. Walking back too the room in dark grey armor, linking book in his bag and sword in hand he was ready. Churched in front of the book he poked the picture in the right page, concentrated and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, leave the room and house empty.

**Harry's POV**

POW SMAK TWAAK

"How do you like that freak!" screamed Dudley at me as he continued to punch me.

KICK SMACH PAW

"What will you do? Daddy said I can beat you how much I want." He continued to talk and beat me. He was right, I can't fight him because it will only make it worse later. Uncle Vernom will then hurt me, maybe even bring the belt. No, stay put and you survive.

This continued for a few minutes. A obese child that couldn't be more spoiled beating a child in too big and shabby clothes that just lying on the ground barely continuous and hadn't done anything to make anyone angry. No one of them noticed the cloud of black smoke a few meters behind them.

3rd POV

From that cloud a was a man in steel armor left standing staring at the abuse, because it couldn't be called a fight no mater how you saw it.

After a few minutes the person had enough and Dudley found himself with a sword under his chin. He only heard a cold voice in his ear.

"I don't know how this fight started but it looks anything but a fair fight."

"But his a freak. Daddy said he deserved it, all freaks do." Dudley said to defend himself.

" I would suggest that you consider your choice of trust. Because all I see is a obese child beating a already fallen victim. He might be your father but you can still make your own choices." was the replay, he understand some of it but not all.

"But daddy isn't bad, because he is daddy. So it must be right. Right?" You could hear he only tried to convince himself. Maybe others but mostly himself.

"Even mommy or daddy's can be wrong. What is it even that makes him a freak?"

"Don't know but mommy and daddy sass so. That's why he lives in the cupboard and do all the chores,"

"I think your mommy and daddy is wrong. All I see in front of me is an injured child in need of help. So think over this and then be better then mommy and daddy. Show them that you are more of a human then they can ever be." The person removed the sword, walked to the now unconscious Harry, stunning Dudley with the armor, and picked him up. Bringing up the linking book he turned to Dudley.

"Everyone can be great if they try, but do you dare to stick out because of your greatness."

With that he and Harry disappeared id a cloud of black smoke leave a shaken Dudley with a headache.

* * *

**So that's it for now. If you want you can give suggestions on what might happen. Something might or might not happen.**

**But goodbye for now and thanks for reading this chapter and fic!**


	3. ch2: Not England

**Hi everybody!**

**So here is chapter 2. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed and even more thank you who have given me some idée for this story. There awesome!**

**I am still are unsure how I like this chapter. The main reason is the damage long time malnutrition has on a child body. I want it to be realistic but for a man in the middle of nowhere to be able to handle his injuries. So it might not be THAT realistic, but look it up and will have him have some symptoms and effect. I also will add things to the story without it existing in the game, one example is antibiotics.**

**I also have decided that I make/made a OC to take care of Harry. Cause Steve is very confusing to me. Steve is in the game what you make of him. He has no defined personality, goals, skills or morals. He is what you make of him. So in the long run it feels like I ether way make a OC. The only difference is I get to choose how one of them looks.**

**For you who want to know more on Harry's condition. He is a six year old that is about 95cm tall or 3,1ft and weight around 13kg or 30ib. A chart I have says a six year old should be at the lowest 107cm or 3,5ft and weight 17kg or 38ib.**

**Harry Potter: J. K. Rowling  
Minecraft: Notch(Markus Persson)  
Plot and OC: Me**

**Mark's POV**

I reappeared my living quarter with the injured boy in my arms. 'Why is he so light? Shore it sounds like they don't love or even like him. Bur come on! Starve an already miserable kid!'

Outside looks exactly like before, but now the sun is up, most mobs gone and you can see the view of the bamboo and birch wood forest across a river from the cliff on the hill the house is on. When I turn to look out the other side of the house I see a hill with barely growing all over it with a few scattered trees. Those I have planted are three slime trees from a slime island not far from here of the right side of the view, fore force trees of the left side of the view, a couple of rubber three on top of the hill. Don't remember how many it is, maybe four or five. And lastly a magic tree hidden behind the slime trees. 'Hmm. The moon must have been low. Didn't notice.'

Turning and walking to the bed, laying the boy on in and start to take of his clothes to see how badly injured he is. Placing his glasses beside the pillow. I took of my helmet to see better and is immediately filled with sadness. "Notch help me." I prayed.

His body was nearly only skin and bones, some muscles but unhealthily little and no fat what so ever anywhere. It's a miracle if he could move probably. Thin face, ribs clearly visible, as well his kneecaps, elbows and any other joint. I could guess that he is shorter then he should be. Hi's a little shorter then a block(1B=1m3=3ft3) and looks to be around four years old. His skin is hot, indicating a fever, and feels paper thin. Wounds across the body are ether dirty or infected. Mouth sand dry buy luckily enough nothing more. A broken arm and fractured leg is luckily the only major damage I noticed on the bones.

Not finding anymore I ran down the stairs past the smeltery, dimension room, following the stairs down to the left past the marble bathroom and in to the first room to the left. In the six by six room is a lava generator powering a computer, in front of me is a cobblestone generator with a terrain smasher connected to a JABA barrel And to my left is five crucible half fulfilled with lava. The barrel is fills the crucible constantly with cobblestone and the crucible is also fills the generator through the piping under the floor. I have hidden the pipes that transports the lava with stone panels but nothing more. Glowstone in the middle of the left and fight wall lightning up the stone room. Beside the glowstone on the right wall is a lever that controls the pipes.

Ruing straight to the computer and searched for a liquid antibiotic, a syringe, bandages, a bucket, two clean shirts, sticks, a towel, a bowl and mushrooms. Putting all this but the bucket in my inventory I started running back up, stopping by the bathroom fills the bucket with spring water, putting all betide the bed I start cleaning all the wounds with one of the clean shirts. When done I bandaged the wounds and used the sticks for the broken arm. Then I took the bottle of liquid antibiotic and syringe and injected a little for the infections.

Putting on the now only clean shirt left of the two, which was dyad cactus green, I tucked the kid down in the bed and damping the towel and put it on his forehead. Finely letting out a sigh of relief and relaxed after the moments of panic and tension I threw away the dirty shirt and emptied the bucket in the trash can, everything disappeared immediately. Picking up the bowl and mushroom I walked to the crafting station by the door and started making a soup, the kid will most defiantly be hungry when waking up. Placing a stone block beside the bed and the soup on top I walked back down to the room where I made the book.

I couldn't help but smile down at it as I picked it up. 'Something this little can change so mush it seems.' Putting it in my inventory I walked to my storage room, the room with the computer, and emptied it, only thing left is my sword and descriptive book. Before leaving I took out the materials for a bed, three wood and three wool, and a chicken before walking up the stairs

I went in to the smeltery were that is a ten by ten room. I have seven block high smeltery made of seared brick. The controller on, tank filled with lava and two Casting basing under two drainers and a casting table with an ingon cast on it under the third drainer. A four block high tank half filled with lava. Behind it I cave a cobblestone generator, lava generator and pipes that lead into the tank and out of it to the tank of the smeltery. There are three staircases in the wall. One goes down to the piping under the tank. One goes to the right to the generators and the last one goes up to the top of the tank. The floor of these pathways and dark wireframe texture. A iron chest arms reach from the drainers. Behind the smeltery I have a staircase up to the smeltery so you can look down in to it but not fall down. And by the wall the entrance is in all the crafting stations and tabled. And of coarse an chest and trashcan by the entrance with above it a bookcase with four books. I walked to the bookcase and took out a bleach yellow one, mighty smeltery, haven't read that one yet.

Walking further up I came back to my living quarter, everything the same and the kid havn't moved an inch. Waking to the crafting station I made a bed that I put in the middle of the room, putting the chicken in one of the furnaces to cook I laid on the bed and started reading, after a while reading and eating chicken.

**Harry's Pov**

(A week later)

I woke up slowly with a fog in my mind. Every thought seems fuzzy and slow. My body feels impossibly heavy and it hurt everywhere. I must be alive. If I would be death it hurt would be gone.

I listen to my surroundings but I don't here much, mainly cows, sheep, pigs, chickens and rustling leaves. I became tense, the only animals on the Privet Drive are dogs, cats and birds. 'Uncle Vernom must finely have sold me to get rid of me, the freak. Wonder why it took this long?'

I hear a page turning to my left and become even more tense. 'My 'owner' is in here. But why am I warm and not cold. Why do I feel better. Shore I don't feel great but I feel better then before.' I lay still and planning to wait until the person leaves the room so I can hopefully get a good look on it before being punished.

I finely hear bots touching the ground and walk. But then it gets bad, the person is walking towards me. I starts to tremble a little, trying to hide it and pretending to be asleep to be left alone. But this day dose everything against me as I feel a hand on my fore head, I fought the reaction to flinch and won, the hand moved to the back of my head ruffling my messy hair in the proposes. "Please Notch help him." I heard the clearly male voice from the person. I was surprised of what I heard. The voice was filled with sadness, concern and hope. Things I have only heard Dudley and every other kid get. 'Why is he worried about me?'

I feel the hand leave me and the person walked away from me, getting further and further, walking first on wood but then something more solid. I started to relax as I was left alone and finely opened my eyes to see a light brown roof. I struggled to move my arms to find my glasses and found them beside me on something made of stone. Putting them on I was it was a wooden roof above me.

I look around me to see light green walls with wide windows, same wood on the floor as the roof and a bright purple carpet with a bed in the middle of the room. I'm also in a bed that looks the same. What my glasses was on was only a big stone cube, it is higher then me but not by much. Beside the cube is a bookshelf with a few books. Two weird benches in the corner with a brown wooden door behind them. The wall opposite from me has four stone cubes with holes in them standing in a two by two formation in the corner opposite of me, a small table with a red cloth on it. Next is a rack that holds a pickax, a sword, a shovel and a hammer made of some unknown material. Beside it is a light green door, a little of from the walls but the same material. Right to the door is a small trashcan and lastly is a three by three hole leading down somewhere. The room is lit up by torches and it's a miracle nothing is burning.

Outside I see MUCH different world then from what I am used to. The most shocking thing is the everything outside is made of cubes. CUBES! SENSE WHEN WAS THE WORLD EVER MADE OF CUBES!? … When I'm done with that little panic attack I notice that the nature is also different. The house in a weet field, with a bamboo forest and a birch forest beside it. Also I see a cow staring at me through the window in the wall with the wooden door.…

…

…

…

…

I don´t think I'm in England anymore.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Middle? Please tell what you think and if you want, you can tell how I can improve. Or just give random suggestions on what might happen.**

**Again thanks you those who have reviewed and given me tips. **

**Hope you liked this and that you continue reading.**

**Have a good day/night!**


	4. ch3: It's gonna be a long day

**Hi.**

**So chapter 3 already? Yes. A simple yes. I had both chapters on the computer. Just needed to correct them, now I have. Tada! So two chapters in one day. As you may see in this chapter I have read some homestuck over the summer. Or if you want to know, listed to it on youtue, read the last bit. Thought why not. If you don't like it the FU... Sorry. But any way. Chapter 3 everybody.**

**Tata!**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I sit on the ground leaning on the wall and holding in my hands I have the book that took me to the injured boy. 'Why did it lead to that place? What was that place? Why were there humans there? Have this happened earlier?' And more questions came poring down in my head. But, no one would give me any answers.

The kid have been asleep for a little more then a week and I'm starting to worry a little. I haven't treated anyone hurt this badly and don't know really what to do or when I have to get help.

I look at my clock and see that its past midday, time to make some soup. I have added more to the soup as time went and so far everything seems fine. I put the book back in my inventory and head down to the computer and make it. It's mushroom soup but with carrots and chicken in it. And take a chicken with me to cook upstairs.

But when I get to the top I get a surprise. The kid is awake.

**Harrys's POV**

I sit on the bed and look out the window at the purple land bellow the house. It's not that big but I have never seen anything similar. On it are dozens of mushrooms, but only brown or red once, there is also one huge version of the brown mushroom that works ass a tree for the RED cows that walk there… I think my brain have stopped working.

I don't know how long I looked at the wicked land bellow me. But I suddenly heard the wood creak And I wiped around my head so fast I'm surprised It didn't hurt.

In front of me I saw a surprised man maybe in his late 20's early 30's. His skin has a golden tan, light brown hair tied back, probably to a pony tail, Blue ayes and a few freckles on his cheeks. His clothes are a Dirty brown arm-less jacket, under it a dark brown t-shirt, beech knee shorts, black socks and hiking boots on. In his hands are a bowl of something warm and it smells delicious and in the other is a … raw chicken?

I instantly tried to shrink down in to the bed. And that seemed to snapped him out of whatever shock he was in. 'Who would't be surprised to find a freak in there bed… But I feel so much better sense Dudley beat me. Did he nurse me? No, no why would he ever do that to a freak.'

I was snapped out of my thought as a gentle hand touched my forehead and flinched back. I saw a frown on his face and worry in his ayes, don't know why though. I shut my ayes hard and expected the worse for taking his bed. The gentle hand came again but this time I didn't flinch and it moved slower. I waited for the gentle comfort to become pain, but he only pressed his hand to my forehead, always gentle. Then he took in away and a felt him sit on my bed and heard him put the bowl and probably chicken on the stone block.

I slowly began to open my ayes to him and just saw him sitting there, smiling and staring at me with hope. We just stared at each other for god knows how long till he finely said something.  
"Your fever is gone if you want to know. It was pretty high and you weren't in the best condition. You still aren't't but you gotten better within this week."  
"What?" Was all I could ask.  
"You were sick. Now you are better." He said to me very simply.  
"Oh.. Um… Thanks, Sir." I said.  
"No need to thank me, kid. Just glad I could help. And please don't call me 'Sir' makes me feel old and I have more then half my life left. Call me Mark if you want to call me anything, Ok."  
"Ok, Sir… Umm, Mark." Feels weird to call someone by there name, and I think Mark saw it on my face because he started laughing and I just blushed.  
"Good. Now if your not in a to big of a hurry, can I get the name of the young man in front of me?"  
"Harry, Si-Mark. Harry Potter." I nearly slipped again.  
"Two names? I can understand that, we looked to be in a heavy populated aria were I got you."  
"S-Mark, may I ask a question?" I cricked back a little if he would suddenly attack me.  
"Of course! Ask away, no one is stopping you." I felt a little reviled and started to relax a little.  
"What do you mean with what you said about names? Don't you have a last name?" He just laughed again.  
"No. I have lived on the land for my whole life. Out here you don't need one. It's just you and the few around you." He explained. Weird place, no last name. But I see the logic in it.  
"How did you do it?"  
"Not that hard. The hardest was to get the better minerals and get the animals here. Other then that it was more of less smooth sailing." He said and surged his shoulders. "Now could you try to eat the soup. I can heat it up if you want, I will ether way cook the chicken.  
"But you don't have to give me food, S-Mark."  
"Bullshit, I have feed you for a week." As he said that he took the bowl and chicken from the cube and put the bowl on top on the right stone thing across the room, the chicken in the top hole I now noticed and lighted the bottom hole of the cube.

"Now we just weit and lunch will be done." He said and walked to the bookshelf. "Want a book?" He asked and looked at me. I just shock and he smiled. "Ok, your loss then." And took a huge book for himself, looked to be thousand pages in it. It's black with a bright green Spirograph on the front and spine, nothing on the back. On the front was something written but I didn't have time to see what.

He laid on his stomach and open page one. But before he started reading he turned to me.  
"If you don't want to read your self. Want me to read aloud, If you want that is?" I just looked at him not saying or showing anything. It was silent except for the animals outside and fire cracking. Mark started to get a little uncomfortable with the silence and staring.

"I guess I can take you silence as a yes? … Was never a guy for silence, usually talk to myself or the animals to break it. Or music, music always works to break it.

Though awhile to maybe move to the city but always decide to stay. Have everything here and if I would move I can't bring even half the stuff. Also there is the money and taxes. I know they area't that complicated to get a hang of, they are just irritating to me. Why not use perfectly good materials and other stuff to trade the stuff.

We already do it with the villagers. Then there is also that waste of gold daily. I could make a house closer to the city but heard there is loads of thieves outside the wall. Don't understand why they just make a house and live in it. I'm day's away from the city and I'm fine. Better then fine, I can make whatever I want and no one will care or stop me.

Had many ideas of making different things but then something else happens and take the time and I forget… I remember I thought once of making a rocket and traveling to the moon. Would be awesome. Think of all the things you can find and dig. There might even be aliens there. Anyway I never did it. Still thinking though. Yeah, I'm babbling again. Lets start the book."

He got up from his bed and moved towards me and I baked away a little.  
"Calm down Harry. I'm not goanna hurt you, it's just this book have pictures and thought if you want to listen it might help to see the pictures." He sat down and leaned at the stone block, opened the book and started reading.

The page was only of a boy in a room. The room of what you saw was a bit of a bed on the right side of the picture, a boor in the middle of the picture behind the boy with a poster with a green house that said 'SBURB bete' on the left side of the picture is a drawer with a cake, long cylinder object and a note. The boy in front of the bedroom door looked to be very short, not even to the door handle. He had black hair formed to three spikes, one on top and two on ether side of his head. Big square glasses on his face, no defined eye color shows but black. Three teethes shows through his mouth like buckteeth do. His clothes was only a white shirt with a green smiling ghost, white shorts with a black belt and white shoes.

"'A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young mans birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!'

'What will the name of this young man be?'"

We continue through the story and after a white eat the food he prepared. I was very caution about it. But after he for the fifth time of him saying I can eat however much I want and wont take anything from him I starts to eat slower and more. And he continues to read while he eats.

The story is very different from those I have read in the library. If a little weird but actually funny. I giggled at a few places and when that happen Mark always smiled. Not a cruel smile like uncle Vernoms but actually a kind and happy smile.

I it's actually nice this. I'm full, warm and I think I'm kind safe. Mark haven't done anything to hurt me yet. Wonder if I can stay here. No Dudley, no Vernom, no Petunia, no bully's, no anything. Last thing I hear is Mark reading "'You have a feeling it's going to be a long day.'" Before falling asleep.

* * *

**There you go.  
What do you think? Good? Bad? Or write some bullshit comment. Got some random idée please tell.**

**Bye!**


End file.
